Casper's Capers: Mystery of the One Eyed Monster
by Crazy Gugenheim III
Summary: Casper must solve a mystery when unexpected visitors arrive.


Casper's Capers: Mystery of the One Eyed Monster

Casper had a problem. You see, he was a chronic masturbator. The free time and lack of interaction that came from being stuck in limbo had set Casper up for many nights practicing the knuckle shuffle. Some times for fun he would do it in public places, like in city council meetings and pottery classes, just for the thrill. This terrible habit started back when he was alive with his three uncles.

It was no question that his three uncles were well known child molesters. But when Casper's parents died while having sex on a rollercoaster they had left their son specifically to Fatso, who they saw as the most trusting of the free, being the only one who was still following his Jewish faith. Little did they know that they were sending their son to an early grave.

They were constantly screwing Casper like he was a pedo real doll. Stretch would pull his wiener till it was bruised and chaffed, Stinkie would have Casper give him a blumpkin every morning for breakfast, and Fatso would place Casper's balls in a cup and coat them in hot fudge and nibble at them. His life was a sex filled hell.

On a particular busy evening the Lively Trio was gang banging Casper. Stretch had the butt, Fatso had the mouth, and Stinkie was off to the side whacking of to the whole ordeal, When tragedy struck.

The excitement of it all gave Stretch a hearty attack, who while falling over ripped Casper's ass right in 'twain, who in turn bit of Fatso's dick causing him to die of massive blood lose. Stinkie, who was a sadist, was so turned on by the whole ordeal that he experienced a tricontuple orgasm, effectively killing him.

Like all pedophiles, they were left in limbo, as pedophiles are excellent at scaring people, and are well known as the best door closers and object shakers in the ghost business, and the newly named Ghostly Trio were really quite good. So good, in fact, that they got one wish among them all to be fulfilled. They decided they wanted their nephew Casper to live with them. So he was ripped from heaven and forced to live with his pedophile ghost uncles.

Casper had always been polite, so the scaring business just wasn't for him. When his uncle would pretend to be sirens on boats, Casper was high drawing pictures of the sailor's wives in their alphabits. And while his uncles were busy turning lights on and off and making OOOOOoooooohhhh! Sounds he was handing out free hand jobs to ladybugs. Casper just wasn't cut out for the scaring business.

So Casper instead spent his time helping people. That, and masturbating, which he preferred over helping people. He had never thought of himself as friendly, but more along the lines of submissive. If someone asked him for a reach around, he felt inclined to do so, and add in a free tea bagging if they so wished. It would have made more sense to refer to him as the Easily-Raped Ghost.

Thus is where our true story begins. Casper was choking his chicken while upside over an old man's mailbox when a Cadillac Miller-Meteor with some weird shit strapped to it came rolling up into the drive way. Out stepped four men wearing full jumpsuits and wielding what appeared to be supped-up leaf blowers. On their shoulders was a picture of a ghost with a red mark across his chest. Who were these strange men? Casper asked himself.

The men took a good look at Casper and began took talk among themselves. They then got out a little box and placed it on the floor. Then one of the men told Casper that he should get into the box. Casper agreed and headed towards the box. The men were shocked; they had never had such a submissive ghost, which gave on of them an idea. The black one grabbed Casper by the shoulder and said…

Nigga, you gonna get raped.

They immediately threw Casper to the ground, and proceeded to whip out their dick. They then began jerkin' off all over Casper's white corporeal ass. After ten minutes Casper realized what was going, and knew exactly what to do. He went over to one of the men and started tugging him off. The other men got closer and were ejaculating directly into Casper's gaping maw. Don't cross the streams, one of the men said. The other men slapped him, telling him that if he ever said that again they would tear his nipples off.

The excitement was too much for Casper, who ectoplasmed all over the place. An unfortunate side effect of this was the attraction of another green ghost who blew a slimy load all over everyone, including the old man in the house, and his cat Do-Do rumbles. This ghost activity attracted Casper's uncles.

Are you raping our nephew? They asked the men. Hellz Yeah! The men said. Why didn't anyone tell us, said fatso, taking a huge dump for no real apparent reason. Soon everyone was fucking; this had effectively become a half-ghost-half-man orgy. Hot Body Butter Juice and Glow-in-the-Dark Ghost Goo was everywhere, getting into people's hair and clogging zippers beyond repair.

Then everyone began to pound Casper's ass at the same time. Seven dongs in the rear end might sound like a walk in the park, but it's less fun than it seems. The blood coming from Casper's rectum just lubricated him more and made the ass-pounding even more painful. Everyone finally came into his ass, except Stinkie, who had had erectile dysfunction since that time he sodomized a family of porcupines.

After the orgy one of the men pulled out some joints and they lighted up. Talk of all issues concerning the living and the dead was had. The men asked the ghosts what they did when inside someone's body (jerked of onto their hearts) and whether or not they preferred being alive or dead. Stretch put it pretty much perfectly.

"You know man… I… I… like being dead cause… you can do your… do, and… and no one will tell you… not to French babies when… when… the parents aren't looking. But… also… but also… you can eat grass aaaaaall day, and... and no one… will tell you to get… get off the grass. Its… its… its like life is your oyster… ripe fore the sucking. (Pukes up spiders all over the place, and then passes out)"

Everyone felt good and was enjoying themselves, numbers were exchanged and bro-grabs dolled out. Finally since the time his parents died, his uncles molested him to death, was ripped from heaven, and mercilessly raped by the turmoil that was on the inside, he felt truly happy.

It was then that that stupid sonofabitch ginger spooky came along. HEY GUYS I WANTS YOUZ GUYS TO SUCK MY HUGE DEEEEEECKA! He then whipped out his millimeter peter and spurted a little semen out the end. Nobody liked him, and they were tired of his shit, so they bukkaked on him till he drowned, effectively killing him a second time. Their moods and stiffys ruined by the little assholes intrusion, they all slinked of to go on with their lives. All except Stinkie, who saw a dead possum in the middle of the road.

But that's another story.


End file.
